-FNAF High school-(Human FNAF)
by Celeste651
Summary: Freddy and the gang are starting High school, Will they succeed? Or will they fail?.. Summer has come too a end and the school year has started! Freddy and the gang are going too Fazbear Highschool. Parties, Hangouts, and more! *The fnaf crew are humans in this*
1. The Morning

-Morning-

-Freddy's POV-

"Freddy.. " Someone called my name as I slept. I ignored it and continued my slumber."Fred!" The persons Voice sounds Masculine. It sounded familiar. "FREDDY! Your gonna be late for school!!" he shouted into my ear.

"H-Huh?!" I woke up and saw goldie. "Get ready for your first day of highschool.. Bonnie and them will be there with you, so you'll have some friends.. Mister Vincent is the principal again this year-" he said as I interrupted him. "That jerk? He's the principal? Why?!" I said abit angry. "Because.. " he said calmly. Goldie was always so calm. How can he be so calm? It's odd. "just get ready.. There is some breakfast on the table." Goldie says as he walks out the room.

I got dressed in a Brown sweater and blue jeans and got ready for school. As I went too the kitchen I heard Laughter.. Childish laughter.. I saw two of my younger brothers, Funtime Freddy and Toy freddy. "Hey guy's.. " I said shyly. "Hey bro!" Toy freddy said happily. "hello Big brother!" Funtime fred said calm and happily. I sat down and ate breakfast with them. The food was delicious.. Goldie's specialty. "Alright Guy's you ready to go?" I say as I get up and grab my bag. "Mhm!!" toy freddy said. "Yeah" Funtime fred said and got up with Toy freddy. I then walk out the house with toy freddy and funtime fred behind me...

~Too Be Continued~


	2. ?

(Sorry this one is short!)

???'s POV

"So.. Newbies are here.. this will be easy, They won't see it coming. I laughed Insanely. "Oh My, hopefully nobody heard this.. Conversation." I looked around, tossing my Axe as a weapon. "Hmph, good.. "

"U-Um.. Hello!" Freddy said too me as I was tossing my axe. I groaned. "What is it kid? Can't you see I'm busy..!" I yelled slightly. "I-im.. Sorry.. But! I was told I would be shown around this place.." Geez.. This kid is so shy. This will be even more easy. "Fine.. " I crossed my arms and got up. "Follow me Mr. Fazbear.. " I then got up, shoved him slightly and walked out the Office.

Who is "HE"?

\--Too Be Continued--


	3. Holding Hands

Freddy's POV

"Alright Fazbear, I have someone that will show you around.. Because I'm too lazy too.. Got that?" Mister Vincent Said. "oh um.. Alright!" I said shyly and abit confused. "Aye! Spring come to the principal's office NOW!" he said strict. I backed up abit slightly scared by his Voice.

Springtrap's POV

I walk in and I see the Brown haired Bear. "I'm here..-Oh, I see..let's go." I signal him to follow me. He nodded and followed. "Alright, so what's your name?" I glance at him. "Me? I'm freddy! You?" he said happily. "I'm Spring trap..." I said calmly. He smiled. "Cool name! Unusual.. But cool." I shrugged. "I guess.."

-After showing freddy around-

(Bell rings)

I stopped. "Welp, I'll see ya around! I then walked to Math Class.

Chica's POV

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late..-Oof!" I bumped into Freddy and fell back. "Oh dear, are you alright?" freddy helped me up. "Y-yes.. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up!" I smiled. "No problem." he Pat me. "so.. What class do you have fred?" I asked excitingly. "Oh I have Reading first.. You?" he asked. "Same!" I giggled alittle. He smiled, grabbed my hand. "wanna walk with me?" I blushed. "S-Sure!" he started walking to class. I followed..

We walked in. "It seems that the desk are together.. Two to a seat. Would you like too s-sit with me?" freddy asked me. "Of course!" I sat down. He sat next to me still holding my hand. I blushed. "uh.. Freddy?" I asked. "yes?" he responded tightening grip. I shook my head. "n-nevermind." bonnie walked in and threw a paper airplane at us. "Hey dudes!" he smiled. "o-oh hey bon!" I waved. "hello bon." freddy waved as well. "How are you guy-huh?" he looked at our hands. "why.. Are you guy's holding hands??" he asked and stopped smiling. "Oh..well we're friends! I don't see the problem." bonnie scoffed. "w-whatever.." he then sat down next too Mangle. "okay.. Then.." I tilted my head but just shrugged. The bell had rung and class has started...

(Too be continued!)


	4. Schedules (Not Chapter!)

-Freddy's schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Science (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Social Studies (11:55am - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE\Gym class (1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: Free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-bonnie's schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Social Studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science (11:55 - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE\Gym class (1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:40 - 3:15pm)

-Chica's Schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Social studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science (11:55 - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch(12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE (1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: Free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Foxy's Schedule-

1st: Social Studies (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Reading (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science(11:55 - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE (1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Goldie's Schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Science (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Social Studies (11:55am - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE\Gym class (1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: Free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Toy Freddy's Schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: social studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science ( 11:55 - 12:30pm )

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE(1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Toy Bonnie's Schedule-

1st: Science (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Social studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Reading (11:55 - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE(1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Toy Chica's Schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: social studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science ( 11:55 - 12:30pm )

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE(1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Mangles Schedule-

1st: Reading (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Math (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: social studies (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Science ( 11:55 - 12:30pm )

5th: Lunch (12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE(1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

-Springtrap's schedule-

1st: Math (8:30 - 9:20am)

2nd: Reading (9:20 - 10:30am)

3rd: Science (10:30 - 11:55am)

4th: Social Studies (11:55 - 12:30pm)

5th: Lunch(12:30 - 1:30pm)

6th: PE(1:30 - 2:50pm)

7th: Free time (2:50 - 3:15pm)

.. Oml.. This took awhile. XD ..


	5. Just a kiss on the cheek

Toy Freddy's POV

I sat down in my seat and looked over at my bro sitting with Chica. "they look so cute together.." I mumbled. I wonder what love is about. I then saw toy chica enter the room. "Hey Fred!" she sat down next to me. I blushed alittle. Toy chica looked so pretty. "h-hey chi! How are you?" I smiled. "I'm fantastic thanks for asking!" she said cheerfully. "your welcome!" I kissed the palm of her hand. She giggled. "Such a gentleman!" she kissed my cheek. I blushed. "o-oooh..heh-" I then passed out.

Toy chica's POV

"Omg! Teacher!!" I called out for help. "What is it??" The teacher walked over. "oh.. I see.. Take him to The nurses office!" The teacher said not giving a fuck. "ugh.. Fine! Not like it's a problem." I then dragged him to the nurses office. Give me a break.. I was too skinny! "Oh my, what happened?" The nurse asked worried. "Well.. I don't know really! He passed out.. Or something!" The nurse then checked on him. "Just go back to Class. I'll take care of it." she said calmly. "alright then." I then walked back.

I walked back into Class and sat down.

Mangles POV

"omg.. Why did Fred pass out..! I hope he's alright." I looked down. "hey, you okay?" bonnie looked at me. "My Senp-Friend! Just passed out.. I'm not okay!" I blushed alittle. "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." he hugged me. "i-its fine!" I hugged back.

(Bell rings)

"Oh well, that's the bell!" I then got up and walked too Math class..

(Too Be Continued)


	6. Bonnie and Foxy?

Foxy's POV

I sat down in my seat alone, I wish I had friends. I sighed.. "hopefully someone sits next to me.." I put my head down. "hey.. You Ok?" Bonnie sat next to me. "y-yeah.. I'm fine.. I suppose.." I sat up. Bonnie glanced at me. "You sure?" he massaged my shoulders, it felt good. "h-heh.. " I hug him. He hugged back and smiled at me. "Your so Nice!" I chuckled as My tail wagged. He blushed. "H-heh, thanks.. You too!" I smiled slightly. "h-haha.." Chica walked in, saw us and giggled. I rolled my eyes. "haha, so funny.. " I crossed my arms. "aw.. I'm sorry! It's just adorable!" she giggled more and smiled. Bonnie is pretty cool.. But eh.. "Wh-whatever!!" Bonnie shrugged.

(too be continued sorry it was short.)


End file.
